behind locked doors a tony and robert fanfiction (lemon)
by snowball-the-undying
Summary: this is how tony gets what he wants when he wants


Tony was relaxing in his recliner when he started feeling lonely, he goes in his pocket to pull out his cellphone to call his best friend Robert, tony waited for his friend up 4 rings went by and a groggy robert answered tried yawning on this phone

"Tony you nerd it 2am what do you want now" robert said using a angry toon./p

"Wow thanks for being my friend" tony said looking at his socks that had a big hole in it

"Robert im lonely...you said if i needed anything i would call you remember...after you kicked sparky is the nutsac" tony said looking at the window of the darken night

"i said that didnt i...ok ok im coming over, should i bring anything" robert said packing a few things in a gym bag

"I only need you rob...your the only one i need...heheheh" tony had a evil grin on his face/p

"Hey tony i will be right there ok...you sure your not drinking goats blood wine again" robert said packing everything in the bag and leaving...

"Remember the last time you drank that wine and was on the side of the building saying you are the sexy bat man waiting for joker to make out with you" robert said leaving his house.

tony didnt say much after that because he know robert was right, tony layed back thinking of some of the things he would do to robert but he pushed those feelings aside since robert might not be into dudes let alone carry out his wildest fantasy,

"hey tony i will be at your house in like 20mins or so, make sure you unlock your door for me, he dont need a clown stocking me and killen me hahahahah...but no joke about unlocking your door" robert said walking down his street standing at the lights.

"ok no one wants to be on a clowns hit list heheheheheh" said tony laughing out loud.

tony and robert said good bye and tony dropped his phone feeling something in his stomach brewing, he was feeling a lust for robert. tony goes to unlock the door and tony goes to his room and lays on his bed curled up trying to kill the feeling off but it cant die off, it got stronger to the point that tony needed him beside him/

"i cant have him, i bet he is taken, but i need him, i have to have him with him...no one shall have him because he is mine" tony said/

tony had a bad idea, he had a evil idea. tony was going to make robert love him, tony set his room to make a romantic environment. tony had set candles around the room and put bright red blankets on his bed and had scents that would make anyone want to have sex in the room. tony had set a frying pan for easy way to get it when needed. a door bell rang and the turn of the handle only to show robert walking in setting his back next to the couch, robert smiled and called out to tony, tony heard robert and the evil grin was able to be hidden behind a caring smile.

"oh hey robert i see no clowns got you huh?" tony said joking at robert

"oh well if they did try to touch then they would have to deal with my knife lased shoe where the tip has blades in them" robert said feeling proud about the whole shoe thing

"well that would work to heheheh, hey robert i added some more stuff in my room wanna see...there is more drawings of jaz and me. i found some more vintage license plates when i was visiting jaz" tony said smiling

"oh neat i bet you find some from canada as well heheh" robert said waiting for tony

tony and robert goes to tony's room and robert saw all the candles, before he could react tony had hit him hard on the with the frying pan. robert hit the floor hard and the last thing robert remembers was tony going to his body and removing his clothes. few hours past robert growns feeling a headache forming quickly, robert looks around to see that he was not in tony's room but in the basment chained to a bed that was the softest bed he has ever been in, robert knew he had to leave and tried to scream but something was in his mouth covered in a bandana. moments later tony shows up with a basket of stuff,

"welcome to my world robert, here you cant do nothing at all but sit and wait, the is what you wanted and im only acting out what you want...you want to have sex with me dont lie...but lucky you have someone who was willing to act out on what your needs are." tony said smiling getting closer to robert taking the thing out of robert's mouth/p

"tony this is not the real you...it cant be where is the real tony the one who would never do this"robert said pulling on the chains

"robert this is all in your mind because what happens here dont affect whats going on out of your mind...why you and tony were looking at the new stuff in his room a man broken and knocked you both out first you then tony. im tony's lets say the pervy side of him...im the one who keeps him sexualy active...just hear me out ok...me doing this will keep the pain from you and make you feel good so you can fight it better when time comes. your perv side is doing the same to tony." tony said

what should i do then" robert asked relaxing himself for whats going to happen to himself

tony grabs a bottle of wine and pours it in the glass, tony slides up more sitting inches from his penis stairing at robert that was not sure having sex with his best friend who was a guy was going to be ok. tony takes the glass of wine and he drinks some and shallows then he takes another drink of wine and tony goes on his knees looking at Robert who was trying to remain calm, tony kisses robert with passion as tony opens his mouth the wine poured down Robert's throat. they mingled their tounges getting all of the red liquid in each others mouths, robert was getting a little turned on by this so he takes the first move and rubs his abs smiling at tony. tony smiled and has ice that he grabbed and puts it on robert's skin tony use his tounge and pushes the ice everywhere then he pushes the ice down his boxers, robert shivers as the ice melts down his legs make them both turned on, tony lays on robert smiling moving his hips moves along his body . tony starts taking of robert's boxers off to show his penis half erected.

"well partner we are going to have to fix that" tony said touching it.

robert couldnt speak has he felt good, tony starts rubbing it faster and faster till he could get full max, tony takes off his boxers and sits on his penis. that had when up his anus and they had sex for 4 hours and they both layed on the bed smiling at each other

"wow that was great robert, i had fun...but...i lied to you" tony said feeling bad

"w...what did you...mean...l...lyed" Robert said breathing heavy

"i was the one who hit you in the head, i wanted to make love to you but i know you were taken" tony said feeling down

"why d...do i need...someone when i have you...t...tony" robert said managing to calm down and smiled.

so tony and robert had intercourse everynight, they got married as gay couples and loved each other till they died at the age of 97.

the end


End file.
